Opération compromise
by Nanthana14
Summary: Ses oreilles sifflaient de manière désagréable et une violente douleur pulsait à ses tempes lorsque Neal reprit connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose avait dérapé.
1. Chapter 1

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.****  
**

**Ses oreilles sifflaient de manière désagréable et une violente douleur pulsait à ses tempes lorsque Neal reprit connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose avait dérapé.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Avorter"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**OPERATION COMPROMISE**_

_**chapitre 1**_

Ses oreilles sifflaient de manière désagréable et une violente douleur pulsait à ses tempes lorsque Neal reprit connaissance. Il était étendu à plat ventre sur une dalle de béton rugueuse et froide. Sa nuque lui faisait atrocement mal et tous les sens du jeune homme se mirent en alerte. Il était en danger. Il le savait, mais tout était encore flou et brouillé dans son esprit, alors il préféra ne pas ouvrir les yeux et rester parfaitement immobile. Il lui fallait du temps pour remettre ses idées en ordre et appréhender son environnement.

Seulement, il n'en eut pas réellement l'occasion puisqu'il sentit des mains le cramponner par les épaules et le redresser brutalement à genoux. Neal grogna. Sa vue était encore floue et un homme en face de lui lança un seau d'eau à la figure pour finir de le réveiller. En réflexe, Neal bloqua sa respiration et la douleur se diffusa un peu plus dans son corps pendant qu'il haletait doucement.

Il perçut des ricanements et redressa la tête. La lumière brutale et aveuglante lui fit fermer les yeux et l'homme le gratifia d'une gifle qui lui donna l'impression d'aggraver son mal de crâne.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de replonger Caffrey ! Vous avez du boulot !

Neal frémit et fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait toujours mal, mais il préférait ne pas recevoir de nouveaux coups. Il perçut un rire amusé et les mains qui le tenaient toujours par les épaules, le mirent brutalement sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme chancela et se sentit projeter vers l'avant.

Sans ménagement, il heurta une table et s'y cramponna pour ne pas s'écrouler. Qui que soit ces hommes, ils étaient clairs qu'ils étaient dangereux, violents et le jeune homme refusait de s'écrouler sur leur sol à leurs pieds. Etre faible devant des brutes pareilles pourrait ne lui entrainer qu'une situation encore plus désagréable.

Toujours dans le brouillard, Neal chercha à se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve dans cette position. Il se souvenait plus ou moins du dossier que lui présenté Peter quelques jours plus tôt. Il y était question de vente d'armes et de trafique d'œuvres d'art, les trafiques s'alimentant l'un l'autre… Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Oui, ces hommes-là étaient vraiment dangereux. Il devait être sur ses gardes. Alors, il se cramponna et sentit une main dans son dos. Une main qui le cramponna et le retourna vivement, le mettant face à face avec ses agresseurs.

Sa vision était encore floue et Neal ne put retenir un frisson. C'était si désagréable de se sentir aussi faible et perdu devant tant d'agressivité… Une agressivité qui le renvoya brutalement à toute l'opération qu'avait montée e FBI pour les arrêter et qui avait avorté brutalement quand tout avait dérapé. C'était ça…

Neal se souvenait maintenant… Il se souvenait de son rôle d'expert pendant que Diana jouait les acheteuses d'œuvres d'art. Il se souvenait du changement impromptu de lieu de rendez-vous et de la voiture qui les avait emmenés. Il se souvenait d'une arme braqué sur lui, d'une bagarre et d'un coup… D'un coup violent à la tête et puis, il s'était écroulé… Son souvenir suivant étant cette dalle froide sous sa joue.

Un autre frisson le parcourut et pendant que sa vue redevenait un plus nette, une seule question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, une question qu'il murmura d'une voix étranglée.

\- Où est-elle ?


	2. Chapter 2

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.****  
**

**Ses oreilles sifflaient de manière désagréable et une violente douleur pulsait à ses tempes lorsque Neal reprit connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose avait dérapé.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Copie"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**OPERATION COMPROMISE**_

_**chapitre 2**_

La question posée par Neal fut accueillie par un ricanement moqueur.

\- Regardez ça, il tient à peine debout et il nous pose des questions !

L'homme qui venait de parler se précipita sur Neal, le bloquant entre lui et la table. Sa main gauche, empoigna ses cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux pendant que de la main droite il lui plaqua la lame d'un poignard sous le cou.

\- Tu crois que c'est toi qui va poser les questions ici ?

Neal déglutit. Lui qui venait de retrouver le parfait fonctionnement de sa vue était terrorisé par la haine et le mépris qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'homme qui était en train de le menacer.

\- Redonne-moi un ordre Caffrey ? Lui demanda ce dernier en pressant un peu plus le bout de son poignard sur sa peau.

Neal sentit la lame entaillé sa chair et ferma les yeux pour ne pas le provoquer plus. Un fin filet de sang coulait le long de son cou. L'homme était toujours aussi agressif, mais une autre voix retentit.

\- Lâche-le ! Nous avons besoin de Mr Caffrey en vie.

L'homme grogna, mais le relâcha. Neal accepta de rouvrir les yeux que lorsque la pression sur son cou fut retirée. En tentant de cacher qu'il tremblait, il se redressa et porta une main à son cou pour presser sa fine blessure. Il s'en était fallu de peu. L'homme qui venait de lui épargner une mort violente se rapprocha. Il portait un costume à plusieurs milliers de dollars et le jeune homme le reconnu Alvin Harris, le chef du réseau qu'ils tentaient de faire tomber.

\- Je reconnais que votre présence a été une bonne surprise. L'un de mes anciens associés m'a beaucoup parlé de vous Mr Caffrey.

\- Je crois que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, tenta Neal pour se sortir de ce piège, je ne suis pas…

\- Laissons tomber la couverture. Vous êtes le parfait consultant pour le FBI mais vous êtes aussi l'homme qu'il me faut.

\- Où est Diana ? Lui demanda Neal toujours inquiet pour sa partenaire.

\- Ah Mr Caffrey, les âmes chevaleresques comme la vôtre sont rares. Ne vous en faites pas, elle va très bien, mais je n'ai pas autant besoin d'elle que j'ai besoin de vous donc, si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande je vais peindre ces toiles avec son sang.

Neal frémit et tourna la tête dans la direction que lui montrait Harris. Sur une autre table il y avait du matériel de peinture et des toiles blanches. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je connais votre réputation Mr Caffrey, vous êtes capable de peindre des faux tellement parfait qu'on croirait des vrais. Même certains experts se font prendre au piège ce qui est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je…

\- Je vais du business Mr Caffrey. Je vole des œuvres d'arts pour financer mes affaires, mais j'ai parfois plusieurs acheteurs pour une seule et même pièce. Vous allez me faire des copies parfaites et je pourrais satisfaire tout le monde tout en boostant mes dividendes.

\- Vous vendez plusieurs fois le tableau ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Et comme se sont des œuvres volés parfois brutalement, personne ne viendra se vanter de les posséder.

\- Vous avez tout compris ! C'est l'opération parfaite. Je vais évaluer le vrai par les experts des acheteurs et je leur vends les faux, vos faux.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais coopérer ?

\- Oh, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, parce que si vous le faites pas, je tue votre amie, après bien sûr l'avoir laissé prendre du bon temps avec mes hommes. Phil est particulièrement impatient, dit-il en désignant l'homme qui avait manqué de peu de l'égorger.

Neal ne put réprimer un frisson. Il savait parfaitement que ce type ne plaisantait pas. Il avait lu le dossier, vu les photos des morts qu'il traînait dans son sillage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce monstre et ses hommes s'en prendre à elle. Oh bien sûr, Diana serait la première à lui hurler dessus qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la protège, surtout lui, mais il ne pouvait prendre ces menaces à la légère.

\- D'accord, je veux bien vous aider, mais avant cela je veux voir Diana. Si elle va bien je ferais vos copies.

\- Nous n'allons pas nous laisser commander par lui ! S'exclama le fameux Phil.

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Harris. Il veut voir sa partenaire, nous allons lui montrer. Cela me semble tout à fait raisonnable !

Neal remercia Harris d'un hochement de tête, non sans se demander pourquoi son air semblait aussi sadique en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Il devait rapidement trouver une solution pour les sortir tous les deux de là.


	3. Chapter 3

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.****  
**

**Ses oreilles sifflaient de manière désagréable et une violente douleur pulsait à ses tempes lorsque Neal reprit connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose avait dérapé.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Echelle"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**OPERATION COMPROMISE**_

_**chapitre 3**_

La porte s'ouvrit et sans aucun ménagement, Neal fut violemment projeté par le dénommé Phil dans une pièce étroite et sombre. Il glapit, étonné par la rudesse et se redressa à genoux. La lumière éclaira la salle et il remarqua tout de suite Diana, pieds et poings liés, étendus sur un matelas.

\- Neal ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en se redressant.

\- Oui et toi ?

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Harris le coupa.

\- Tu vois que nous ne lui avons rien fait pour le moment Caffrey. Nous pouvons y retourner ?

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil à son ravisseur, mais à cet instant un autre type entra dans la pièce.

\- Patron, il y a Sky qui vient d'arriver avec quatre de ses hommes.

\- Sky ? Il parle de sa livraison.

\- D'accord, je viens, dit Harris avant de se tourner vers Neal. Tu as de la chance Caffrey, vous allez pouvoir discuter ensemble un peu plus longuement !

Les hommes sortirent tous de la pièce et la porte claqua brutalement. Neal attendit que les pas se soient éloignés et il se redressa pour rejoindre son amie. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et il se pencha au-dessus d'elle avec angoisse.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, marmonna Diana apparemment agacée. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de réagir par contre et toi, tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

\- Ça va, lui répondit Neal en sortant un crochet du talon de sa chaussure.

\- Qu'est-ce que… S'interrogea Diana pendant qu'il fit habilement sauté les menottes qui retenaient ses chevilles et ses poignets.

La jeune femme se redressa et Neal la tira sur ses pieds.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de tirer sa révérence, lui lança le jeune escroc.

Diana acquiesça et les deux amis coururent en direction de la porte. Elle était fermée à clé, elle aussi, mais Neal parvint assez rapidement à l'ouvrir et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Ils se trouvaient à l'étage d'un immeuble inhabité. L'atelier étant au rez-de-chaussée, les deux fuyards comprirent que ce n'était pas par là qu'il fallait espérer une sortie. Ils firent demi-tour et le jeune escroc déverrouilla l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur l'échelle de secours. Diana jeta un coup d'œil prudent et lui fit mine de passer le premier, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'un coup de feu claqua. Les deux fuyards se retournèrent et virent deux des hommes de Harris courir dans leur direction.

D'un même élan, ils plongèrent dans un renforcement sur la droite et tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte qui s'y trouvait, mais elle était fermée. Les pas des hommes se rapprochèrent et Diana se mit en position. D'un geste précis, elle attrapa le bras du premier qui tenta de tourner vers eux, lui tordit et lui asséna deux grands coups de genoux dans l'estomac avant de le désarmer juste à temps.

Le deuxième homme était déjà prêt à l'abattre, mais l'agent du FBI fut plus rapide. Elle le toucha en pleine tête et il s'écroula sur le sol. Dans le même mouvement, elle finit d'assommer le deuxième et se retourna vers Neal.

\- Allez ! Dépêchons !

Les deux amis coururent en direction de la fenêtre et Neal poussa Diana pour qu'elle passe en premier. La jeune femme était en train d'enjamber la fenêtre pour prendre appui sur l'échelle quand Harris et ses hommes, alertés par le bruit surgirent à leur tour. Phil tenta d'ouvrir le feu et la balle les rata de quelques centimètres, mais Harris lui hurla.

\- Non ! J'ai besoin de lui en vie !

Profitant, de cet accalmie, Neal finit de pousser Diana qui sauta la fenêtre pour se rattraper à l'échelle, mais au lieu de la suivre, il fit mine de la refermer et Diana laissa échapper un cri.

\- Neal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Moi ils me veulent en vie. Préviens Peter !

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, le jeune homme claqua la fenêtre et se retourna, levant les mains pour se rendre tout en les empêchant d'ouvrir le feu dans la direction de son ami.

\- Ah, vous allez pouvoir m'aider je cherchais les toilettes ! Lança Neal.

Pour seule réponse, Phil l'agrippa et lui donna un violent coup de poing qui lui coupa la respiration. Le jeune homme s'écroula à genoux sur le sol pendant que les hommes de main ouvraient la fenêtre pour tenter de repérer Diana, mais personne n'était agrippé à l'échelle. Ils poussèrent des cris de frustrations et Harris se pencha sur Neal toujours à genoux sur le sol.

\- Ça monsieur Caffrey, c'était une idée particulièrement stupide !


	4. Chapter 4

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.****  
**

**Ses oreilles sifflaient de manière désagréable et une violente douleur pulsait à ses tempes lorsque Neal reprit connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose avait dérapé.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Etrangler"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**OPERATION COMPROMISE**_

_**chapitre 4**_

La brusquerie de ses ravisseurs le fit trébucher et Neal s'écroula lourdement contre la table, son épaule heurtant douloureusement le panneau. Le jeune homme glapit et comprit qu'il avait sans doute fait une erreur de jugement. Harris le voulait peut-être en vie, mais cela ne lui éviterai pas la force de sa colère.

\- Tout aurait très bien se passer Caffrey ! Hurla Harris, mais à cause de vous je vais devoir changer tous mes plans et cela m'agace au plus haut point !

Tout en parlant, il tira une arme et Neal s'accrocha à la table pour se redresser tout en tendant une main devant lui.

\- Je croyais que vous me vouliez en vie !

Harris lui répondit par un sourire sardonique à glacer le sang et pressa la détente. La balle toucha Neal à la cuisse gauche et le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, plaquant les deux mains sur sa blessure pendant que le chef de la bande se penchait au-dessus de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de tes mains Caffrey. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te briser une jambe ou même la colonne si tu te retentes quelque chose de ce genre.

Neal frissonna. La menace était réelle tout comme la douleur qui le déchirait en deux.

\- Je vais me vider de mon sang, murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Non, je n'ai pas touché l'artère… Que cela te serve de leçon, répliqua Harris en se redressant.

Il se tourna vers ses hommes et se mit à leur hurler.

\- Remballez tout ! Le FBI va arriver !

Aussitôt, tous les trafiquants se mirent à s'activer, se moquant tous de Neal, écroulé sur le sol, haletant de douleur.

...

Neal tremblait toujours doucement à cause de la douleur. Il avait somnolait aussi et il avait rapidement perdu la notion du temps. C'était dingue quand même combien la douleur pouvait affecter un esprit. Ses mains étaient toujours plaquées sur sa blessure, mais il n'avait plus l'impression qu'elle saignait. Quand on l'agrippa par une épaule, il sursauta et croisa le regard rempli de colère de Harris.

\- Debout Caffrey !

Sans ménagement, il le remit sur pied au moment où certains de ses hommes se mirent à hurler.

\- Bon sang ! Le FBI est déjà là !

Neal ne put retenir un sourire, mais le perdit assez vite lorsque, dans son dos, Harris tira un filin de son bracelet et lui passa autour du cou, l'étranglant à moitié. Neal se cabra et chancela pendant que le trafiquant d'armes serra plus fort et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Vous allez me servir de bouclier Caffrey alors cessez de vous débattre ou je vous étrangle tout de suite.

Neal frémit, ne parvint pas à répondre à cause de la pression sur sa trachée, mais hocha faiblement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Harris sourit avec un air sadique.

\- Bien ! Avance et ne t'écroule pas pour rien !

Le jeune homme aurait bien aimé lui dire que sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal et qu'il n'étai pas sûr qu'elle le porte, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une unité du FBI entra dans la pièce. Il y eut des échanges de coups de feu avec les trafiquants, mais les fédéraux prirent rapidement le contrôle de la situation.

Neal esquissa un sourire en apercevant la silhouette de Peter et de Jones, surtout que tous les deux le virent aussi et se dirigèrent vers lui en braquant leurs armes.

\- Tout est fini Harris ! Hurla Peter.

\- Vous en être sûr ! Hurla le trafiquant, dissimulé en grande partie derrière Neal. Quelle valeur il a ? Si vous ne me laissez pas partir, je l'étrangle !

Tout en disant cela, Harris resserra violemment le filin autour de la gorge de son otage. Neal suffoqua et porta les mains à son cou en réflexe. Des mains couvertes de sang et qui permirent à Peter de se rendre compte qu'il était blessé.

\- Laissez-le !

\- Oh non ! Vous allez me laisser passer si vous ne voulez pas le voir mourir en direct !

Le regard bleu terrifié de Neal accrocha celui de son ami pendant qu'il se mit à suffoquer. Si Harris continuait à le priver d'air, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux pendant que ses poumons se mirent à le brûler, lui réclamant l'air qu'il ne pouvait plus leur fournir. Harris qui le serrait contre lui, sentit le jeune homme faiblir et lança aux agents du FBI.

\- Alors ? Je le tue ?


	5. Chapter 5

**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.****  
**

**Ses oreilles sifflaient de manière désagréable et une violente douleur pulsait à ses tempes lorsque Neal reprit connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelque chose avait dérapé.**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Etrangler"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**OPERATION COMPROMISE**_

_**chapitre 5**_

La question posée par Harris glaça Peter sur place parce qu'il vit qu'il était sérieux et il voyait Neal souffrir. Il le voyait lutter désespérément pour respirer, pour écarter ce filin qui était en train de créer un sillon rougeâtre sur sa peau déjà tâchée de sang. Il le voyait faiblir et il savait que le FBI ne négociait pas, mais c'était Neal… C'était Neal qui souffrait et qui haletait en face de lui.

\- Si vous le tuez, je vous abats sur place.

\- Mais vous n'aurez pas pu le sauver ! Répliqua Harris en ricanant et en serrant plus fort.

Neal se cabra, gémit et comprit que c'était la fin. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, son cœur battait trop vite. Il se sentait partir et son regard s'accrocha une dernière fois à celui de Peter. Un regard dans lequel il lut une détresse toute aussi grande que la sienne. C'était donc comme ça qu'il allait mourir ?

Au moment précis où il cru que tout était fini, Neal perçut une détonation et la pression se relâcher sur sa gorge. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol et se mit à tousser pendant que l'air entrait de nouveau dans ses poumons, lui faisait tout aussi mal que lorsqu'il n'y parvenait plus.

La tête lui tournait. Quelqu'un avait tiré, mais qui ? Le jeune homme frémit et se laissa totalement tomber sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux et continua à tousser pendant que son corps tremblait malgré lui.

...

Au moment de la détonation, Peter avait tout autant sursauté que son ami avant de se tourner vers Jones. L'ancien militaire avait été sniper et à la première fenêtre de tir, il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Sa balle avait atteint Harris en pleine tête et il gisait mort sur le sol. Après une fraction de seconde pour appréhender ce qui venait de se passer, Peter rengaina son arme et couru en direction de son ami, son angoisse montant d'un cran quand il le vit finir de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Peter se jeta à genoux devant son jeune consultant et glissa ses mains sous lui pour le redresser dans ses bras. Neal, un peu perdu, lutta pour l'en empêcher, mais Peter pressa doucement sa nuque.

\- Chut ! Regarde, c'est moi, tout va bien Neal.

Le jeune homme frémit et redressa la tête, semblant enfin le reconnaître.

\- Peter !

Aussitôt, il finit de se redresser de lui-même et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami en se mettant à trembler.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, sanglota Neal apparemment touché émotionnellement par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Peter n'en était pas étonné. Neal essayait de ne jamais se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Alors, il le serra dans ses bras et le berça doucement pour l'apaiser.

\- Je sais, mais on est là, tu vas bien Neal. Tout est fini.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Oui, c'était fini, mais il se sentait épuisé nerveusement et les bras de Peter avaient cette vertu apaisante dont il avait tant besoin. Alors, il ne bougea pas.

Jones vint s'agenouiller vers eux et posa une main sur la blessure à la cuisse de Neal pour s'en faire une idée. Il fut heureux de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si grave, comme il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé à temps.

Dans les bras de Peter, Neal luttait toujours pour reprendre une respiration parfaitement stable. Il avait besoin de soins.

\- L'ambulance est en bas. Je vais vous aider à le redresser.

Peter hocha la tête et pressa la joue de Neal toujours blottit contre lui.

\- Tu as entendu ? On va prendre soin de toi. Cette jambe a besoin de soins et il faut qu'ils regardent ce traumatisme, ajouta ce dernier en suivant la marque rouge sur son cou. Tu es prêt à te lever ?

\- On ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes de plus ? Demanda le jeune homme plaintivement.

Peter redressa la tête, croisa le regard de Jones et murmura.

\- Si bien sûr, prends le temps qu'il te faut Je suis là Neal, tout va bien.


End file.
